


Still Alive and Kickin'

by allxthexwords



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hengsha 2 mission, Hengsha 2 spoilers, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxthexwords/pseuds/allxthexwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the second mission to Hengsha, not everything goes exactly as planned. Some spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Alive and Kickin'

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what guys, another fic for my Mikki <3

Nothing about the mission had gone right from the beginning. She should’ve known that the reroute was a sign that things were about to go south and fast. Ducking stray bullets, Faridah was cursing and swearing under her breath without even realizing it while she tried to fix her beloved VTOL as fast as humanly possible. There was so much damage, and she only had so many spare parts with her – she didn’t carry a whole garage with her, there simply wasn’t enough room, and she hadn’t exactly been expecting to be taken down by a goddamn missile on her way in. She was supposed to drop off Adam, go find somewhere safe to wait for him while he completed his mission, and then come pick him back up as quickly as possible and get the two of them back to Detroit; preferably still alive, and in one piece. 

This had gone utterly awry; she was bleeding all over the controls from a wound that her body thankfully wasn’t letting her feel just yet. While shock could be deadly, it could also be very useful, and in this case it was very much the latter currently. She’d have to get a tourniquet on her bicep later, she was a bit preoccupied. 

“You still alive out there, Spy boy?” The anxiety she was feeling was beginning to seep through into her voice; her usual control was slipping. The blood loss, lack of adequate parts, and the stress of worrying of whether or not Adam was still alive while trying to protect her as she fixed the VTOL proved to be too much for her usual cool, collective exterior during a crisis. Truth be told, she had been worrying over Adam and whether or not he would come back from all of his missions since he had come back to work after being brought back from the dead. After finding Adam in Sarif Headquarters more dead than alive, soaked in his own blood and riddled with bullet holes, she had realized that she didn’t want him to be dead. She wanted him very much alive, preferably somewhere safe and in her arms, but she had never exactly divulged that information. 

Adam was completely focused on finding out who had kidnapped Megan and her team; finding who had killed his former lover and nearly himself, and to make them pay. He wouldn’t want anything to do with her. She was just his usual pilot, and maybe even his friend.

“Still alive and kickin’, Fly Girl,” He gruffly replied, between what she heard were more shots fired. “You nearly done up there?”

“Yeah. I’m done the best I can do with what I’ve got – I’m not gonna get back to Detroit with this, but I’ll get out of China at least and can radio Sarif and explain what happened and request some parts.” Pausing, Faridah glanced down at her left arm, the bleeding incessant, and the pain beginning to kick in as the adrenaline began to fade. Her arm was broken in at least two places; she could see the bone protruding through her uniform in her forearm. “…I could use some help getting a tourniquet on my arm when you’re done being Rambo, if you get a chance.”

“Be right there.”

She heard an onslaught of new firing, the last dying gasps and groans of men who dared cross Adam Jensen, and then someone was coming up to the VTOL.

Just to be safe, she had her gun out and ready, but upon seeing Adam, she put it aside and relaxed into the cockpit seat, groaning as he carefully took her injured arm into his hands to take a look. Closing her eyes, she heard the tearing of fabric, and winced as it was wrapped tightly around her bicep, and then again as he placed her arm in a makeshift sling.

“Thanks,” she murmured quietly, opening her eyes, with a small forced smile, just for him. 

“Please, be careful.”

“Better watch it Adam, you almost sound worried,” Faridah teased, making light of his comment, though her heart was pounding in her chest a mile a minute.

“I am, so do me a favor, and just get home safe.”

Leaning in, Adam closed the space between the two of them, pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Kissing him back, Faridah was delirious. How was she supposed to fly home and leave him here now?

“See you back in Detroit.” Adam murmured, standing, grabbing his guns, and leaning in to kiss her forehead before ducking out the door and head back to his mission and back to the world that needed saving.


End file.
